


New Form Of Loathing

by LunaFlames



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Self-Hatred, Starvation, minor cannibalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFlames/pseuds/LunaFlames
Summary: After escaping near death, Starscream struggles to survive. His hatred of Megatron growing and his mental state deteriorating. Starscream causes a new war.
Relationships: Knock Out & Starscream (Transformers), Megatron & Starscream
Kudos: 17





	New Form Of Loathing

Starscream would only last a few cycles if he didn’t move. But if he moves, he risks being killed on site by whoever seeks a spark to extinguish. Either starve to death or get murdered. The mental battle roared on until he slowly stood on his pedes. He had rummaged through every energon mine he could remember, the problem. He was slowly forgetting everything, only he didn’t forget Megatron. His life on Cybertron, the conversations with Knock Out after a battle, even the cursed Autobots’ names. All were slowly fading. The only thing he remembers vividly is Megatron. And he hated that.

He always sharpens his fingers on the various rocks, leaving them the most well-kempt part of his dying body. Just in case if he ever sees Megatron, he makes sure he stays dead. He told himself, “To finally take my rightful place as ruler, I’d extinguish a thousand sparks, and I have. So why am I not there and here on the ground, dying? The only reason Megatron is the leader is that he started this stupid war. I was the one who had to claw my way up the ranks. I did his dirty work, and he took the glory” Poison for his so-called leader filled his processor, he was doomed to die here and he wishes he could get his hands on Megatron for even a click. He would snap his neck like a branch.

Slowly striding around he circled the multitude of trees and forestry. Nothing but earth creatures and scrap metal. He was following a trail of imprinted pedes in the marshy ground, hopefully, they’re dead. The fog was quite thick so he made quiet, slow, strides as not to alert anyone who may have Starscream on their hit-list. As Starscream crept closer a figure appeared in the thick fog, struggling. He stopped his steps and observed the figure. A small red glow came from the figure’s “face”, definitely a Decepticon. Low grunts came from the entangled Decepticon, right arm, left leg, and the chest plate was connected by a sticky web to a tree. 

Starscream should have ran from that moment on, but his curiosity got the best of him. He bent closer to the ground, hands touching the moist ground. He scooted closer to the figure. He reached out his hand, aiming the strike in between the Decepticon’s backplates. One strike would snuff out their spark, and it would be almost painless and quick. He lined his hand up and got ready to strike.

Suddenly he had heard a hardy scream of pain and anguish from beyond the Decepticon, deeper in the fog. He scampered away from the Decepticon, sliding down a decline in the terrain. He waltzed closer to where the dying wail was heard. He crouched along the sloped terrain, keeping his audio receptors available. 

Arachnid slid along the sloped terrain and scuddled away, clearly missing a leg. She glanced over her shoulder plate locking optics with Starscream. She smiled and faintly laughed before she pressed her finger to her lips, shushing. She had something in her hand and it was definitely not a medical kit to fix her leg. Starscream felt a chill crawl down his backplates.

“What horrific act did she commit, and who did she killed?” Starscream asked himself. As Arachnid scamper away Starscream pulled himself up over the ledge. He coated himself in mud and leaves as he rolled onto the plateau. He stood up and picked off the leaves that were in his face. He only took a few steps before his pede had struck metal. He looked down.

He found Breakdown’s hollow body, no wires or anything, just a hollow shell. A giant gnash in Breakdown’s chest still had stains of energon splattered along the tear. Starscream gagged. Breakdown’s head was gone, taken as a trophy by Arachnid. He fought the urge to turn around and attack Arachnid. He stumbled back, horrified. As he tripped backwards he continuously stomped on torn, loose, wires. No doubt they belonged to Breakdown.

Starscream fell back off the plateau, landing into a large mud pit. He continue to stare at the ground, processing. He tried to replay his reasoning to himself, _“ By the aftermath, Arachnid simply killed him with a slash but then empty his insides, why? Did she- No, she’s not that sick. Is she?”_ If she had consumed him, she would be no more repulsive than himself

The lack of energon access has left him to turn to, less than humane ways of getting it. Almost no one collects the bodies of fallen Vechicons and energon is still in their bodies. Every time he turns to this morbid method he tries not to regurgitate the energon he has just ingested. He had never thought he would turn to this disgusting survival tactic. He quickly threw that thought away, focusing on staying quiet.

Bright lights flooded the sky and the small patter of human feet came closer. Starscream frantically dug himself into the mud pit, trying to camouflage into the murky pond. He heard small murmurs of language and the beating wings of helicopters. He was too timid to look up from his cloudy mud tomb. The world crumbled around him and he could feel himself losing touch with reality. His own thoughts drowning everything around him out. He felt sick.

Reality snapped back as the roar of humans and helicopters were gone. He sighed and peaked over the plateau, Breakdown’s body is gone, the humans took it. Starscream whispered out loud, “I should have stayed and starved in the cave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit will go on a rant about how I hate Starscream’s characterization in s3. I made this out of spite and my love for Starscream.


End file.
